The Arisato twins?
by DarkShiro99
Summary: The twins had just left Tatsumi Port Island to go and live with their uncle in Inaba. They are going to embark on a new journey! Join the twins Shiro and Minako and see what happens when they reach Inaba! The both of them are going to experience Happiness, Anger, Sadness and... Love again? This is going to be a Futa and Yuri fanfic, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Sorry guys for not updating my other stories but I just had this post this story since it has been stuck in my mind for quite a while. I am still thinking on how to continue my story New Transfer Student. So it would be a while until I update that story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or 4 if not there would be Yuri in it!**

* * *

There was a pair of twins who used to live at a building called the Iwatodai dorm. One of them had auburn hair that was tied in a high ponytail while the other had short black hair that was spiked up. The twin that had auburn hair has red eyes while the other had grey eyes. Their names were Minako Arisato and Shiro Arisato. Minako was wearing an orange blouse, white skirt and white sandals while Shiro was wearing a grey hoodie with a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and black sneakers. They were in a group called S.E.E.S and it is short for Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. What normal people do not know about the group is that they were persona users.

Now that group is at the Tatsumi Port Island train station. They were saying good bye to their leaders Minako and Shiro since they were moving to live with their uncle in Inaba.

"So this is it huh." Yukari said to them. They nodded. "We're going to miss you guys." Minako said. "Yeah I know what you mean." Shiro said. Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka and Aigis hugged the twins goodbye while the guys hugged Shiro and shook Minako's hand and telling her that they would miss her but Ken got a hug from Minako. Shiro and Minako hugged Koromaru good bye and he whimpered but still licked their faces.

The twins got into the train and looked at their friends and the doors closed and they waved good bye to them. The twins could see that the girls eyes were watering and they smiled at them and waved again. The train started moving and their friends were walking as fast as they can and telling the twins their goodbyes again. Once the twins could not see their friends anymore they went to their seats. " this is going to be a long ride." Shiro said. "yup I hope that our new school is good." Minako said. The both of them took out their headphones that Fuuka made for them, Minako's headphones were red while Shiro's headphones were grey. They both played their music on their mp3's and fell asleep.

The train had stopped at the Inaba station and the twins woke up because the train had stopped moving. They both took their luggage and walked out of the train and to the entrance of the train station and looked around until they heard a voice.

"Hey over here, well Minako you look more pretty in person and Shiro you look even more handsome." The man told them. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima and I'll be looking after the both of you. Let's see I'm your mother's younger brother." Their uncle said. The twins noticed a young girl standing behind their uncle and Minako said " hi what's your name." the girl blushed and said "Nanako." "this is my daughter she's shy." Dojima said and Nanako hit him. " owww haha." Dojima said. " ok let's go." He said.

They stopped at a petrol station to refill the car's gas. And the guy who was refilling the petrol told them that they were hiring and welcomed them to Inaba and shook the twins hands after that the twins felt light headed.

"Are you two okay." Nanako said. "Yeah we're fine." Shiro said. They got back into the car and went to the Dojima household. They went in and the twins thought that it was a normal house. "Your uniforms are on the table and Shiro I got you the boy's uniform because I thought you would feel uncomfortable in the girl's cause of your condition." Dojima said. Shiro looked at her uncle and hugged him and said "thank you Uncle Dojima."

Shiro's condition is that she was born with a penis instead of a vagina like her sister. Her sister is a normal girl who had nothing wrong with her body while Shiro's body was different from other girls. But since Shiro has an almost flat chest she is always mistaken as a guy and he doesn't like girl's clothing so she does not mind being called a guy. And because of this condition she would of course like girls instead of guys and the thing is, her sister Minako also like girls instead of guys. But in every school they go to Minako would be popular with guys and a few girls while Shiro is popular with the girls.

The twins went up to their room and saw that there were two futons for them and two study tables and a small television. There were their school books on each of their study table. There was also a couch in the room and a small table to do other things than studying. They unpacked their clothes and put them in the cupboard and went back down.

Nanako was watching television in the living room and Dojima was reading the newspaper. "Oh before I forget to mention, since the two of you just moved here you would need to repeat your second year of high school." Dojima said. The twins just looked at each other and Minako said "we don't mind." Shiro nodded his head. "You two should get some sleep since your train ride was pretty long." Dojima said. They nodded and said " good night." "Night" "good night." Dojima and Nanako said respectively.

* * *

*RING* the alarm clock rang and the twins woke up and went to get ready for school. After they were ready they went down to the kitchen to get breakfast and they saw Nanako putting toast and eggs on the table and there were only 3 plates and 3 cups of milk.

"Ok let's eat." Nanako said. "Did your father go to work already?" Shiro asked her. "Yeah." Nanako said. " did you cook all this yourself Nanako." Minako asked. "Yeah I can make toast and sunny side up because dad can't cook I would buy dinner every day." Nanako said. The twins looked impressed that a girl her age was able to cook. " Nanako how about Minako and I cooked for us every day for dinner you just tell us what you would like to eat for dinner and we would make for you." Shiro said while looking at Nanako. "Really! You would do that!" Nanako said excitedly and Minako nodded happily, "can I eat spaghetti for dinner." Nanako said. "Well Nanako you're in luck cause your cousin,Shiro, best dish is spaghetti." Minako said while looking at her sister. "Really!" Nanako looked up at Shiro. "yup! What kind would you like chicken or beef?" Shiro asked Nanako. "Chicken please." Nanako said. "Ok after school Minako and I would go and buy the ingredients." Shiro said. "Thank you so much!" Nanako said and hugged Shiro and Minako, the twins were quite shocked that Nanako opened up to them so quickly.

Shiro picked Nanako up and said "No problem" to Shiro, Nanako was really light since he was able to pick up Minako he should be able to carry Nanako very easily. He put her down and she said " my school is on the way to yours so later I would tell you the directions." And the twins nodded and ate their breakfast.

It was raining when they went out and Shiro had a transparent umbrella while Minako had a light red umbrella and Nanako has a dark yellow umbrella. They walked and Nanako stopped and said "your school's that way." Pointing to the left where they were standing. "Thanks!" Minako cheerfully said. " no problem, bye." Nanako said while waving to us.

* * *

The twins walked to their school and went to the teacher's office to find out what class they were in and a teacher with the worst hair cut the twins had ever seen said that he was their homeroom teacher.

They walked to their class and the teacher started talking and his name was Kinshiro Morooka. "Now I hate wasting my time but I'd better introduce the transfer students. The girl is Minako Arisato and the guy is Shiro Arisato and they are twins." Morooka said. "These sad sack's been thrown out of the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And they are just as much of a loser here as they were there so you boys and girls better not get any ideas about hitting on them." He continued and the twins looked pissed. "You calling us losers"? Shiro said angrily looking down at the teacher since she was taller than him. All the student looked shocked.

"That's it; you're on my shit list effective immediately, now listen up this town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one." Morooka said. "So you're telling me this town is better than the city you look at your male students now. They are staring at me like they are undressing me!" Minako said angrily while glaring at the teacher and Morooka was left speechless.

"Excuse me is it okay for the twins to seat beside me and yukiko since they are the only two seats left." A short haired girl said and a long blacked hair girl said "I don't mind."

The twins sat down Shiro sat beside the short haired girl and Minako sat down next to a black haired girl. "Sucks to be in king moron's class on your first day huh, oh and I'm Chie Satonaka." The girl beside Shiro said. " Shiro Arisato." And he shook her hand and felt something familiar when she touches a persona user hand. Minako shook Yukiko's hand and felt the same thing. The twins looked at each other and nodded. Their teacher took their attendance. And their classes started and when it was lunch Chie and Yukiko invited the twins to eat lunch with them on the rooftop.

* * *

When they sat down the guy who sat behind Shiro introduced himself as Yosuke Hanamura and the black haired girl is Yukiko Amagi. They took out their lunches Shiro's was just a peanut butter bread while Minako's was chocolate bread. The twins looked at each other and nodded and Minako said " do you guys have personas?" "h-huh w-what!" Yosuke stuttered out. "What!" Chie exclaimed. "How did you know?" Yukiko asked curiously. "The thing is we both are too and when we touch a person we can know if he or she is a persona user." Shiro said. The three of them nodded and Yosuke asked " so how did you two get your personas.

The twins explained about S.E.E.S and tartarus and about how they defeated Nyx. "Wow so you guys had your personas a year ago." Chie said. "So what's your story then?" Minako asked. Chie and Yosuke told them about the tv world and the murders that were taking place and that they think that the people who go into the tv world would die when the fog over there is lifted and they told them it was a bear who told them that and his name was Teddie. And that they had saved Yukiko and Kanji in time from their shadow.

All of a sudden a tall guy came to the roof he had bleached hair . "Hi senpais." He said. " Kanji come here and meet the Arisato twins." Chie said. The guy named Kanji walked over and said " nice to meet you I'm Kanji Tatsumi." "Minako Arisato." Minako said, " Shiro Arisato." She said. " ohh yeah I almost forgot, so who's older Minako or Shiro." Yosuke said. " Minako." Shiro said. "But Shiro looks like the older one." Yukiko said. "Well I will take that as a compliment." Minako said. "Before I forget I need to tell you guys about Shiro." Minako said.

Minako explained to their friends about Shiro's condition and they were fine with it saying that they don't care if she was a guy or a girl they would still be her friends. "Thanks guys." Shiro said. "You guys should look out for the midnight channel when it's raining at night." Chie said. The twins nodded and all of them exchanged numbers.

After school the twins were exploring the shopping district and they noticed a familiar blue door and they noticed that nobody else could see it and they went in. The twins saw Igor and a woman that looked like Elizabeth, "hello my name is Margaret and I would be helping you in your journey." Margaret said and all of a sudden a girl with a blue hat came in and sat down next to Igor. "So who's this" Shiro said while pointing to the new girl. "Name's Marie." She said.

"Well let's get to business, I'm going to help you with personas like last time and Margaret has all your personas from before." Igor said. The twins grinned at each other. And said their goodbyes to the residents of the velvet room.

* * *

**DarkShiro99: I'll try and update all of my stories soon! Sorry... readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DarkShiro99: well here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it! I would try to update my stories soon!**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 does not belong to me. *Sobs* if it did there would be Yuri!**

* * *

The twins walked out of the velvet room and went to Junes to buy ingredients for dinner. They bumped into Yosuke at Junes and he told them that his father manages Junes and he brought them to the grocery department of Junes. The twins bought the ingredients they needed and said goodbye to Yousuke.

At the Dojima household there was the smell of freshly made food and Nanako was sitting at the table waiting for the food to be served and she could not wait to try it.

"Food is served!" Minako exclaimed and Nanako exclaimed "Yay!" All of the sudden the front door opened and Dojima walked in. "Daddy you're home early!" Nanako said while running up to him to hug him. Dojima chuckled and said " I was released early from work so I came back, hmm what is that nice smell." "Big Bro made it!" Nanako said while looking at Shiro. Shiro blushed at being called Big Bro and said "Big Bro?" while looking at Minako. "Big Sis helped out to." Nanako said. And Minako blushed too and looked at Nanako sweetly. Shiro walked up to Nanako and picked her up and said "so now I'm your Big Bro huh." "Yeah" Nanako said happily.

Dojima and Shiro chuckled while Minako giggled. Luckily Shiro prepared enough food for 4 people and put the plates filled with food on the table. All of them sat down and said " itadakimasu," and started eating. "This is delicious!" Nanako said. "Where did you learn to cook?" Dojima asked. "Well Minako taught me." Shiro said. "Since young I learnt how to cook simple things when I got older I tried new recipes and it was success and Shiro took an interest in cooking and I taught her how to cook. But now she is a bit better than me." Minako said teasingly.

"Yeah yeah I learned from the best." Shiro said. "Oh you flatter me, hahaha." Minako replied. After they had dinner they sat at the living room Nanako was watching TV while Dojima reading the newspaper while the twins were just talking to each other until the phone rang. Shiro picked it up "Hello?" she said. " Arisato get your ass to the shopping district I need to give you two something." With that King Moron hung up. "Who was that?" Dojima asked. "Our teacher he wants to meet us at the shopping district." Shiro said. "This late at night… ok fine but don't be out too long." Dojima said. "Thanks" Minako said and the twins left for the shopping district.

* * *

Once they were there they saw King Moron scolding a girl for being out here so late without anyone else. The twins just sweat dropped and walked up to him and he noticed them and said "Here." While giving them each a bag and they looked what was inside and it was the school jersey and he continued "you two losers need to join a club in the school." The twins nodded and walked back home.

Once they were home Dojima asked "what did your teacher want." "He wanted to give us our school jerseys and tell us about the clubs and that we need to join one." Minako said. "Couldn't he just do it tomorrow at school?" Dojima said "well you two should go to sleep soon." The twins nodded and went up to their room to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school the twins asked their friend if they could go to the TV world after school and they said yes. After school they went to Junes and Minako asked "what are we doing here?" "The entrance to the TV world is through a TV in here." Yosuke said. They walked up to a flat screen TV that could easily fit a person and Chie was the first one to jump in and then Yukiko followed by Kanji and Yosuke said "hey wait for me!" and he jumped in too. The twins looked and shrugged and jumped in. All of them landed without any trouble and the twins "can we summon our persona here?" The both of them had their original persona with them Izanagi for Shiro while Orpheus for Minako. Yosuke nodded. The twins took out their evokers.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing with the guns?" Yosuke asked. "You'll see." Shiro said and the twins pointed their evokers to their head and Chie shouted "are you crazy you can die from that." The twins just smiled. "Persona." The twins said at the same time. Izanagi and Orpheus appeared behind their respective partners. Their friends gasped in shock and in awe. "Hey by the way how can you guys see we can't see anything?" Minako asked. "Oh yeah you guys don't have the glasses." Yosuke said.

A bear walked up to them and said "here are your glasses." A grey one for Shiro and a dark red one for Minako. They put on their glasses and said "whoa! Everything is clearer now." The team noticed that the twin's personas were moving to each other and they sat down behind their partners. "Hmm what are they doing?" Teddie asked. "It's normal for them it's like they're bonding with each other since we have such a strong bond with each other as sister and brother I guess our personas do too." Minako said and their friends nodded understandingly.

"By the way who is that bear?" Shiro asked them. " Oh! Right you have not met Teddie right?" Chie asked. The twins nodded. "Hey the name's Teddie." Teddie introduced himself to the twins. "Hi, I'm Minako Arisato and this is my sister Shiro Arisato." Minako replied while pointing to Shiro.

After that they talked about bringing a weapon there so that they can fight with the shadows. They left the TV world and said good bye to Teddie.

The twins went back home and saw Nanako sitting at the table with seedlings on the table and Minako asked "are those seedlings?" Nanako nodded and said "Our teacher asked us to plant these but we don't have a garden." "Are the things outside yours?" Shiro asked and Nanako nodded. "Okay, wait here." Shiro said while walking out of the house. Shiro built a seedling garden for Nanako and once he was done he called the girls out and Nanako was really happy and started planting her seedlings. Once they were done they went back into the house.

* * *

**The next day 6/13**

After school the twins went around the school to see what club they should join. Shiro chose to join the basketball club and Minako chose to join the drama club.

They met unique people in the club like Shiro meeting the basketball captain, Kou and their manager, Ai. Minako met a girl called Yumi who was really passionate about drama.

The both of them just observed what their clubs did when they meet up and once they were done they went home.

Once they were home they saw Nanako sitting at the living room watching television. Once she noticed them she welcomed them back with a smile. The both of them sat beside her and heard the door opening and turned to look at the entrance.

There was a guy with their uncle and it seems that their uncle was drunk. "What happened?" Shiro asked. "Dojima just had a little too much of beer." The guy replied. "Adachi! I am not drunk!" Dojima shouted. The guy named Adachi told the twins to take care of Dojima and left.

"Nanako can you go and set your father's futon?" Minako asked and Nanako nodded and walked to Dojima's room to set his futon. After she was done, she came out of the room and Shiro carried his uncle to bed.

"Nanako did you have dinner already?" Shiro asked. "Yeah I bought take out." She replied. "Why don't you go to sleep soon since it's kind of late already?" Minako asked. " mhmm okay." Nanako said happily.

* * *

**The next day**

"Hey our camping trip is on the 17th right?" Chie asked and Yukiko and Yosuke nodded. "They said the trip was for us to appreciate nature and by that they mean we are supposed to pick up garbage." Yukiko said. "Huh! Are you serious?!" Yosuke shouted.

"Aren't we all in the same group?" Shiro asked. "The same group huh?" Yosuke said. "So that means we get to sleep in the same tents!" Yosuke continued. "No way! Girls and guys sleep in separate tents and if they catch you outside at night you would be suspended immediately." Chie stated.

"Do they let you go swimming in the river?" Yosuke asked. "Well I think so that was what some of them did last year." Yukiko stated. "Well alright!" Yosuke exclaimed. And their lunch time was over.

After school the twins went to hang out with Marie and while they were hanging out with her they bumped into Yosuke and talked.

At night the twins were back home waiting with Nanako for Dojima to come back. The sound of the door opening made the three of them look up and Dojima was carrying a Junes bag.

"Dad, did you go to Junes?" Nanako asked. Dojima sat down and opened the bag and took out a shirt with a cartoon on it and gave it to Nanako. "Thanks Dad! I like it." Nanako exclaimed.

"Well I got you two some things too." Dojima said while looking at the twins. Dojima took out a pair of board shorts and passed it to Shiro it was white in colour and had blue flames on it. "The guy said it was in fashion." Dojima told him. "These are so cool!" Shiro stated.

"Well the guy also said that these were in fashion so I hope you don't find this awkward Minako." Dojima said while taking out a light red bikini. "Not at all and it's my favourite colour too! I love them!" Minako exclaimed happily.

"Well I'm glad you guys like them."Dojima said. "Why don't you two go to sleep?" Dojima asked the twins and they nodded and went up to their room. They changed into their sleepwear and went to their futons and fell asleep.

* * *

**Next night**

Shiro and Minako were talking to Nanako. Nanako was telling them that her dad was here a lot last year since that there weren't many crimes last year.

"He used to pick me up from kindergarten…" Nanako said while looking down sadly. "Are bad people more important to dad than I am?" Nanako asked the twins.

"Your dad is protecting you." Minako told her. Nanako had a confused look. And she said "… I don't get it."

Nanako kept quiet and the twins noticed that Nanako was bearing her sadness stoically and they understood how she felt. After that the three of them went to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Yukiko ran up to the twins and said " Good morning Minako-chan and Shiro-kun." "Good morning!" Minako replied. "Morning." Shiro replied.

"School camp starts tomorrow. We'll be in the same group, but what should we be cooking for dinner? Hey, why don't we get everyone and go buy the ingredients after school?" Yukiko asked. The twins nodded.

"So who is going to cook?" Shiro asked. "Chie and myself." Yukiko replied. "You sure you two don't need any help?" Minako said while staring at Yukiko. "Yes I'm sure." Yukiko replied happily. "Okay then." Minako said.

So after school the twins, the girls and Yosuke went to Junes to buy the ingredients but Yosuke had gone to get something else. So the twins were with the girls at the grocery department of Junes.

"What do you put in curry again?" Chie asked Yukiko. "Carrots, potatoes, onions…mushroom, green peppers and… radishes?" Yukiko replied.

"Are radishes… the same as turnips?" Chie asked. The girls then started chatting on what ingredients they should get.

"So they are going to make curry huh?" Shiro said while looking at the girls.

"Yeah, hey where do you think Yosuke is at?" Minako asked Shiro.

"I don't know…" Shiro replied. Chie turned around to look at the twins and asked "Curry's fine right? It's practically our national food."

"We were going back and forth between ramen and curry, but I thought ramen might not be enough for the guys." Yukiko stated. _'Wow Yukiko is so thoughtful.' _Minako thought.

"Hmm, I wonder what type of ingredients Yosuke likes… I get the feeling that he's real picky." Chie stated. "He's on another floor isn't he? Do you want me to go ask?" Yukiko asked Chie.

"Nah, no need. Plus, he said he needed to get ready for something." Chie stated.

"… Hey, Chie. You use potato starch for curry, right?" Yukiko asked. "…? O-Of course you do." Chie replied.

"Otherwise the sauce won't thicken. Then we need corn starch and some flour, too?" Yukiko stated.

"Th-There's… different kinds of flour… Which one should we get? All-purpose? Whole wheat?" Chie asked.

"Hm, whole wheat sounds healthy. Let's get that one. And…here they are! Chilli peppers! It's not curry if it isn't spicy." Yukiko stated.

Chie looked troubled and said "Oh well… Let's just get everything that seems right. How about some kimchi, too? Ooh and some ground pepper!"

Yukiko turned around and went to the area that had the peppers. "There are two kinds, though. Black and white." She stated.

"Woah! Way to go, Yukiko… The Amagi family sure knows their stuff! Let's get both just in case." Chie stated. The twins looked panicked.

"Oh yeah… We'll need some special ingredients, too, to spice things up." Yukiko stated.

"Hmm, I remember seeing something on TV about that… I think it was…um, chocolate…coffee…yoghurt. How about mint chocolate!? I love that stuff!" Chie exclaimed.

"What about some seafood? That should make the sauce taste better." Yukiko asked, the twins started panicking even more.

"I'm so not going to eat that curry…" Shiro stated and Minako nodded.

After that all of them went home and once the twins reached home they saw their uncle reading the newspaper and he said "Welcome home you too." They greeted their uncle and went up to their room.

The twins took a part time job that they saw on the notice board at the shopping district and it was folding origami cranes.

That evening they folded about 50 origami cranes and once they gave it to the centre they received a few revival beads.

* * *

**Camping trip Afternoon**

All of the students were wearing their school jerseys. The girls were cooking curry for their group while Yosuke, Minako and Shiro were sitting at the table waiting.

"Ugh, picking up all that trash was murder on my back… I can't believe someone threw away an entire bike. Dammit, litterers should have to deal with their own garbage… Anyways time for dinner! Man, I'm starving. The girls cooked just for us! By the way Minako why are you not cooking with them?" Yosuke said.

"They did not want any help." Minako replied while looking at the girls with fear.

"The food is going to be out of this world!" Yosuke exclaimed. "Yeah 'out of this world'… Yosuke you can have my share of the food." Shiro stated.

"Mine too!" Minako exclaimed. "Huh? Why so generous all of a sudden? It's okay! Just enjoy!" Yosuke told them.

Yukiko and Chie walked towards the table with three plates of curry with them. They placed two of the plates in front of the twins and one in front of Yosuke.

"We…put a lot of love into it…" Chie said. "Woah, really? That's kind of cliché but still awesome!" Yosuke exclaimed.

Yosuke picked up his spoon and took a spoonful of rice that was covered in curry and put it in his mouth. "Urh, agh, aaarghraaaaw!" Yosuke spitted out his food and fell to the side of the bench.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Yosuke sat back up and screamed.

He stood in front of the girls. "I mean, what kind of-*cough cough*. Curry's supposed to be like 'really spicy' or 'kind of mild'… this just stinks! And it's gritty too! It's somehow gritty and slimy… and it has squishy parts in it… It's so freaking nasty that I can't even swallow it!" Yosuke complained.

"It did not mix too well but it does offer a wide variety of textures." Chie told him. "It's nauseating!" Yosuke shot back.

"Come on! It's not THAT bad…! That's just your opinion!" Chie said. Chie and Yukiko turned to look at the twins.

"Minako doesn't this remind you of Fuuka?" Shiro asked Minako. "Yeah but her cooking did improved." Minako replied.

"Why don't we let Shiro try it first?" Chie asked. Shiro looked shock.

Shiro was staring at her plate but decided to eat it and once she put the spoon in her mouth the same thing happened to her. She could not swallow the food so she spitted it out. She fell towards her sister.

"Shiro!" Minako exclaimed. "Minako, d-don't eat it unless you want to experience food that taste like Fuuka's when she cooked for the first time." Shiro whispered to her sister. Minako nodded not wanting to go through the experience again.

Shiro and Minako stood up. "We're sorry." Chie said. "Sorry." Yukiko said.

"This is why I asked if you two needed help!" Minako exclaimed. "Mina just forget it, the both of us are not able cook anything without any ingredients the both of them used all the ingredients." Shiro stated.

"What're we going to do? Our group's the only one without food." Yosuke grumbled. "Even if it was slightly edible, that'd be one thing but I'm not taking another bite out of this Mystery Food X." he continued.

"All right back to your tents! Men's tents this way and the girl's tents are that way! Come on people, look alive! Youngsters like yourselves should hurry and get to bed after they eat!" They heard King Moron shouting.

"You guys are going to pay for this…" Yosuke told Chie and Yukiko. Chie just chuckled nervously and said good night. The girls went to their tent while Shiro and Yosuke went to theirs.

* * *

**Inside the guy's tent**

"Damn it! I'm so hungry… and how the hell did you end up here?" Yosuke said referring to Kanji who was in their tent.

"My teach threatened to hold me back a year if I didn't show." Kanji replied. "Is it just you two in this tent?" he continued.

"The other guys called in sick… smart move." Yosuke replied. "So it's ok if I hang out here?" Kanji asked them. Shiro nodded and said "Stay as long as you want." "Don't worry I won't make any trouble for you. They won't catch me unless we raise a ruckus." Kanji told them.

"All right, all right, you can sleep over there." Yosuke said pointing to the empty spot in the tent. "Dude, there's a huge rock under there. How am I supposed to sleep? It's going to hurt like hell. Senpai, can't you go just a little further back?" Kanji asked Yosuke.

"Nope. There's a slope just past here. I'll roll down the hill in my sleep. If you don't like it here, go back to the first-year tent." Yosuke said.

The guys laid on their backs and Yosuke asked " Hey Kanji, are we going to be safe alone with you?" Shiro was just confused on why Yosuke would ask Kanji that. Since he did not know what was Kanji's shadow personality.

"Wha-!?"Kanji replied. Kanji stood up and exclaimed "Wh-What the hell is that supposed to mean! I already told you guys I'm not like that!"

"If that's what you really think of me, then I'm going to go to the girl's tent right now!" Kanji exclaimed while running out of the tent.

* * *

**In the girl's tent**

Hanako was snoring loudly and the three girls could not sleep. "I can't sleep." Yukiko stated. "I'm hungry too." Chie stated. "I should have eaten a bit of the curry just now." Minako stated.

"It might have knocked us unconscious…" Yukiko said. "…. Uuugh… Aaaargh!" Chie screamed. "That does it! Minako, Yukiko we're out of here." Chie continued.

"Where'd we go, though? I don't think climbing down the mountain is a good idea." Yukiko stated. "Do you think she would stop snoring if I covered her nose and mouth?" Yukiko asked.

"N-Nononono! Yukiko, NO!" Chie sputtered out. "Ugh… I can't take it anymore…" Minako said.

*Rustling of bushes* "Wh-Who's there!?" Chie asked.

* * *

**Back at the guy's tent**

The guys were chatting until they heard a familiar voice say "Hey… Are you guys still up?" and it was Chie. "What are you doing here? This is the guy's side!" Yosuke told her.

"Let us in!" she asked. "If King Moron finds out we'll be expelled! Go back to your tent." Yosuke said, "We can't!" She replied.

The girls came in and they heard King Moron's voice near them. Shiro turned off the light and Yosuke said " Hey, hide already!" "Where?!" Chie asked. "Under here!" Yosuke said and the girls went underneath the blankets.

Chie felt an arm going around her and it was Shiro's and she felt safe in his embrace while Yukiko was in Minako's embrace and she also felt safe with Minako.

' _So warm…' _Chie thought, _'why do I feel safe in her embrace?' _Yukiko wondered. The two girls were blushing.

King Moron was at the entrance of the tent and he asked "Hey, are you asleep in there? You two better answer me…" "We're asleep!" Yosuke replied.

"No you're not! Shut the heck up and go to sleep!" King Moron shouted and left.

Yosuke turned the light back on and asked the girls "So what are you going to do?" "Aren't you going to go back?" Shiro asked. "W-We can't go out right now anyway. We'll leave before anyone wakes up, so can we stay?" Yukiko asked the guys.

"I don't see why not." Shiro said while looking at Yosuke. "Okay, fine! You two can stay." Yosuke told them. They used their bags to make a border between the girls and guys. Minako slept in the middle of the girls.

"Keep out of our side, okay Yosuke." Chie told him. "There's no room!" Yosuke exclaimed. "I'm cool with it like this." Shiro stated.

"Fine, whatever." Yosuke said. "Yay!" Chie said. "Well, good night." Minako told them. "Good night." Shiro said and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when the girls woke up to go back to their tent. Minako found herself hugging Yukiko when she woke up. When they were sneaking back towards their tent Minako told Yukiko, "Hey… um sorry about this morning." "It's okay." Yukiko replied while blushing.

When all the students were awake they were dismissed and the guys including Kanji and girls went to the river that had a waterfall.

Once they were there, Yosuke said "Looks like we're the only ones here! What's wrong Kanji?" "it's so weird, when I woke up I was in Yosuke's senpai tent. I thought I had run out of the tent last night… was it all a dream?" Kanji wondered.

"I-It was a dream. Must have been a dream." Chie nervously replied. "Okay…" Kanji told her. "Alright, then let's get swimming!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Are you seriously taking a swim… I'll pass." Kanji said. Yosuke was looking at the girls and Chie said "What're you looking at us for? If you guys want to swim, go right ahead."

"you know you three still owe us." Yosuke stated. "Huh… Whoa whoa whoa whoa. We're not going in there." Chie said. "We do owe you guys but…"Minako said. "We don't have any swimsuits with us! Man, of all the luck!" Chie exclaimed.

"Yeah it's really unfortunate." Yukiko said. "Ta-Da I've got you covered!" Yosuke said while taking out three swimsuits. "Dude, that's just wrong." Shiro said.

"Did you have those with you the whole time…?" Yukiko exclaimed. " C'mon let's go swimming!" Yosuke said. "You know we were looking forward to dinner… and what would have had happened if we did not help you guys last night." Yosuke said and when talked about dinner he looked at Chie and Yukiko.

Minako walked up to Shiro and whispered "I'm going to get the swimsuit I received from Uncle from my bag." Shiro nodded her head. "Ok fine I get it!" Chie said. Yukiko and Chie took the swimsuits from Yosuke and he wondered why Minako did not take hers.

"Hey why didn't your sister take a swimsuit?" Yosuke asked Shiro. "She brought the one that our uncle gave her." Shiro replied. "Oh well, let's go and change too." Yosuke said. The both of them had already brought their swimsuits along so they just needed to enter the forests to change.

Once they were done they met at the river and the girls were not back yet. Shiro was wearing the board shorts that her uncle gave her and a grey singlet."How far did those three go to get changed…?" Yosuke asked.

"Sorry for the wait." They heard Chie say. They guys were staring at them, well Shiro was really staring at Chie. "Stop staring like that." Chie exclaimed. Minako walked back to them and once she saw Yukiko in her swimsuit she was speechless.

"H-Hey…" Yukiko stuttered out. "You look cute, Chie." Shiro said while looking at Chie. "Huh? Sheesh… what's with you all of a sudden?" Chie said while blushing but she looks pleased.

"You look cute, Yukiko" Minako told her. "S-Stop it…" Yukiko said while blushing but looks delighted.

"Man, this is going even better than I expected. C'mon you guys have got to admit that I chose some good suits." Yosuke said. "Those girls might be childish on the inside, but I bet they're gonna turn into some fine looking women before too long! Don't you think so, Shiro." He continued while looking at Shiro.

Shiro just kept quiet and stepped behind her sister and whispered "Help me…" Minako nodded. "Keep Shiro out of this Yosuke!" Chie exclaimed and the twins were shocked when she said that.

"But it is kind of true after all look at your bodies…" Yosuke said and the girls were pissed. "You've just crossed the line, Yosuke." Chie told him. "…Definitely!" Yukiko said angrily. And the two of them pushed Yosuke into the river.

"I-It's freezing in here. You didn't have to push me in!" Yosuke shouted. Yukiko turned to look at Kanji and noticed that he had a nosebleed and she said "Hey?! Kanji!" "Gross!" she said and pushed Kanji into the water.

The girls turned towards the twins and noticed that they were both flushed. "Are you two okay?" Yukiko asked while walking towards Minako. The two girls stood in front of the twins and Chie motioned Shiro to bend down a bit since she was taller than her but shorter than Yosuke by just a few centimetres.

Chie put her forehead against Shiro and Yukiko did the same for Minako. "Are you sure you're okay?" Chie asked Shiro. "Y-Yeah we're fine." Shiro noticed how close their faces were and was deciding if she should kiss Chie or not but decided not to.

"Are you all right?" Yukiko asked Minako and she replied " O-Of course I am just like what Shiro mentioned we're fine." Yukiko was staring at Minako directly in the eye and Minako blushed even more at the contact. "Hmmm, but it seems that you are becoming more red." Yukiko stated. "H-Huh oh it must be because of the heat… it is pretty hot today." Minako replied.

The four of them broke eye contact with each other when they heard someone heaving upstream. It was King Moron and he was vomiting into the river.

"So that's why no one else was here. Good thing we noticed before we went in." Chie said and the four of them looked relieved.

After that it was time to go back home and once the twins reached home they were greeted by Nanako and she asked about their camp. The twins talked to her about their camp and the river incident and Nanako giggled when she heard that. After that the twins went to bed since they were tired after the camp.


End file.
